


Crushing waves

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Mickey is a black haired mystery, Siblings on vacation, Smut, Surfboy Ian, Surfers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Mandy are on vacation, and Mickey has his eye on a certain surfer. This fiery, muscled god is apparently called Ian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crushing waves

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not sure about this one!

Mickey didn’t even know why he agreed with Mandy’s stupid idea to go to the beach. They had pale skin and dark hair with light blue eyes. They didn’t tan, just burn. The sand is sticking in places that made Mickey uncomfortable and he was sweating like a whore in a church. There were people everywhere and there was zero privacy. There were children playing and every time they would run by, they would get sand all over Mickey’s towel and make annoying sounds.

 

The only reason why Mickey was staying was because one, he had no choice and two, the beach was full of hot guys playing beach volleyball and surfers. Mandy wanted to go to the beach for this one guy she had been flirting with all week. Mickey wanted to go because he didn’t have a single lay all week. When she finally saw the guy, she walked over to him and greeted him. He put his arms around her waist and whispered something in her ear. Then they ran off to the ocean and the guy threw her in the water, laughing when she pushed him jokingly.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and thought about how stupid they were acting and started watching some of the surfers who were further in the water. His eyes immediately rolled to the redhead that was paddling in the water. His skin was snow white and his hair was red. When the redhead jumped on his board and hit the surf Mickey felt his jaw drop at the body of this fiery god, he was muscled and so pale, it was so sexy. He followed every move that the boy made and saw him walking out of the water meeting his friends.

 

Suddenly, Mickey felt drops of water and Mandy was standing in front of him, blocking the sunlight. “Who are you ogling?” she laughed as she picked up her towel and dried her wet body. Mickey shrugged and ignored her question. “Hey, me and Jaden are going to have dinner in this beach restaurant, wanna come? Maybe you’ll meet someone and get laid,” she said and he just nodded. Sure why not? It’s not like he’s got anything better to do anyways and it’s better than eating alone, right?

 

She sat down and followed Jaden the whole time, apparently, he was a surfer too and Mickey saw the redhead walking towards Jaden. They had this weird, freaky, surfer handshake and talked for a bit. He saw the redhead nodding heavily and laughing and before he knew it, the redhead was running away and out of sight. Mickey didn’t know why but he was mad. Where did that guy run off too?

 

“Can we go to the hotel? I’m bored, and we need a shower before going out,” Mickey asked and Mandy nodded. She put on her beach dress and sandals, and Mickey put on his shirt and slippers. They grabbed their stuff and before he could walk to the hotel, she ran off and said goodbye to Jaden. He grabbed her ass and kissed her before she ran to Mickey again. He rolled his eyes and walked on, he really needed a shower to remove the stupid sand between his ass cheeks.

 

___

 

The beach restaurant was nice, it had a real restaurant theme at the left side with tables, and pretty waiters and a fancy bar. On the other side you had a beach bar Hawaii theme going on, with louder music, pretty waitresses in bikinis and drunk surfers. There were beds with curtains around the bar and it was decorated with everything that had to do with surfing and flowers.

 

Mandy and Mickey sat down at a table and ordered a drink while they were waiting for Jaden. It took him only ten minutes to arrive and he had a girl with him. “Guys, this is my sister Jill,” he introduced her and she smiled at Mickey. She was pretty, her hair was long and blonde and she was way too tanned. She had a big rack and was only wearing a bikini and a see through beach dress. If Mickey wouldn’t love to get fucked in the ass so much, he’d definitely take this girl home.

 

The dinner went by pretty fast and before Mickey knew it he was getting drunk at the beach bar on the other side of the restaurant. The music was loud and the sun was already down. Jaden and Mandy were nowhere to be seen and Mickey figured they were probably off fucking somewhere.

 

There were a lot of hot guys at the bar, and it was probably almost midnight when the bar was getting fuller. The music was turning louder and that’s when the party started. Mickey was just sitting on one of the big seats and watched the crowd when suddenly, someone fell into the seat next to him.

 

“What’s up? Don’t feel like dancing?” Mickey rolled his eyes and turned his head, he opened his mouth to say something but closed it again when he saw the hot redhead from earlier. He was sure his eyes widened and he stared at the redhead.

 

“Got two left feet,” Mickey joked and the redhead smiled, “me too,” he admitted and he held out his hand. “Ian,” he said and Mickey took his hand, “Mickey,” he said, Ian grinned. “You’re here alone?” Ian asked, trying to make conversation with this black haired mystery. Mickey nodded and smiled into his glass before taking a sip.

 

At midnight, big lights turned on and lit up the beach bar. Mickey could see Ian better now, and up close. His pale skin was covered with light freckles, his eyes were extremely big and green. He had the longest eyelashes Mickey had ever seen and god, he wanted to suck on this guy’s jawline.

 

Ian looked Mickey straight in his gorgeous blue eyes. He couldn’t keep his eyes away from Mickey’s mouth. When Mickey licked his bottom lip, Ian wanted to do the same. He wanted to lick those lips, suck them and bite them. God he wanted this guy so bad.

 

“You’re a surfer?” Mickey broke the silence, he stared at Ian’s necklace and Ian nodded, “Yeah, you too?” he asked and Mickey shook his head heavily. Ian was smiling at his reaction and Mickey was stunned by his face. Every time the redhead fluttered his eyelashes and licked his lips after taking a sip, he felt like kissing the hot surfer. And Mickey hated those thoughts, he doesn’t kiss? He never does, he only has quick fucks and never even exchanges numbers. Yet here he is, extremely attracted to this redhead and he seriously needed to make a move.

 

“Yo, Ian finally!” Mickey jumped and was surprised by the guy who was standing next to their seats. He was tall and his eyes were extremely blue, his hair was messy and he had slightly crooked teeth. “Fiona and I are going back already, Carl called and Debbie is sick, you comin’ or staying here?” he asked and Ian looked at Mickey and back at the guy. “I’m gonna stay for a while,” Ian said and the guy nodded and waved before he ran off.

 

Mickey was smiling into the distance, and he knew he probably looked fucking stupid so he stopped when he caught himself doing it. “My brother,” Ian explained and Mickey just nodded.

 

“Wanna go for a walk?” Ian suggested with a sly smile and Mickey was standing up straight away, following the redhead. They walked to the seashore and Ian sat down. “Nice waves, pity you don’t surf, would be awesome to go in right now,” Ian stared into the ocean.

 

“I don’t surf, but I can swim,” Mickey grinned took off his shirt and shorts. He ran into the ocean and looked at the redhead, still sitting down. “You comin’, Firecrotch?” and Ian smiled and pulled off his clothes. His body was even more beautiful up close, his muscles were perfectly shaped and Mickey wanted to touch them. His shoulders and chest were freckled and a light trail of red hairs ran into the redhead’s pants.

 

The water was cold and Mickey pushed Ian under water. They were laughing loud and play fighting like seven-year-olds. The temperature was starting to get better after a few minutes and the moon was lighting up their faces and wet bodies. Ian grabbed Mickey under water and pulled him down and they strangled into each other.

 

When Ian started to touch Mickey, he had this weird feeling in his stomach. People have touched him before but this was a feeling he’s never felt in his life. When Ian leaned in closer Mickey pushed him away. “I don’t kiss,” he mumbled and Ian frowned. “Whatever suits you, big guy,” Ian said as he licked a line on Mickey’s neck. The taste was salty and Mickey was hard already. They walked backwards so they were standing above the water again.

 

Ian was touching him everywhere and Mickey didn’t know how he felt. Every touch the redhead made, burned on Mickey’s cold skin. His heart was racing and he had these weird, ticklish feelings everywhere. He pulled Ian closer and started sucking his neck, going down to his nipples and abs, until he was on his knees in the sand. He pulled the back of Ian’s boxers down and squeezed his ass a little, licking the lines between the redhead’s perfect abs. He could see Ian’s hard dick through his boxers and pulled them down. It was perfect, and fucking big. He licked Ian’s shaft without any warning and the redhead moaned softly. Mickey knew he was good at this, he knew what guys liked, he knew how to keep someone from coming and the exact opposite. He’s learned through the years.

 

Mickey sucked and licked, he deep throated Ian like the little cock slut he was and released him when he felt the pain in his jaw. Ian came with a loud groan and Mickey swallowed everything. “Fuck that was good,” Ian said and Mickey smiled, he walked out of the water and the redhead followed him. They took their clothes and started walking again until they came in some sort of secluded beach, surrounded by rocks. Mickey knew about this beach, he loved coming here with Mandy because it was calm and there never were any children. In the middle of the beach there were remnants of what used to be a bonfire.

 

“How d’you find this place,” Ian asked, still taking in his surroundings.

 

“You talk a lot, Firecrotch,” Ian laughed at his nickname and stared at his feet. They threw the clothes they were both holding in the sand and sat down on a tree trunk that was washed ashore. Mickey got a pack of smokes out of his pants and lit a smoke before throwing his pants away again. They passed the smoke back and forth and talked about surfing. Ian used the weirdest words that Mickey had never heard in his life and told him about the biggest wave he ever caught.

 

Mickey didn’t know why but it didn’t even annoy him that Ian was constantly talking. He liked the redhead’s voice and he liked the watch him as he spoke. When Ian was finally done talking he turned to Mickey and smiled slyly. He stood up and spread their clothes on the sand, making some kind of blanket of clothes and invited Mickey to come and lie down. “What? Wanna look for shootin’ stars?” Mickey grinned and Ian pushed him down onto their clothes. “No, I have plans with you tonight,” and for a quick moment, Mickey thought Ian was going to try and kiss him again, but he turned and sucked Mickey’s earlobe and neck.

 

Why in hell was he disappointed that this redhead didn’t try and kiss him again?

 

Ian was sitting between Mickey’s legs and licking his nipples, sucking and biting them. When Ian lowered he placed small kisses on Mickey’s abdomen and dug his fingers in Mickey’s hips. “Those need to go,” he mumbled, lips still against Mickey’s skin. The vibrations of his voice on his belly made Mickey go crazy and he lifted his ass so Ian could pull off his boxers. Before Ian placed himself back between the older guys legs, he pulled down his own.

 

He started placing small kisses on Mickey’s chest, his stomach, he licked around his navel and Mickey shuddered at the feeling that gave him. Ian spit his fingers and started teasing at Mickey’s hole, making him shiver before he shoved one in. It didn’t take long before a second finger joined and stroked his prostate, making Mickey groan as he flung his head back. “God, you’re tight,” Ian said and Mickey moaned when the third finger came in, “Not for long though,” he smiled and Ian pulled out.

 

“Got condoms?” Mickey asked and Ian nodded, “yeah, you go out without condoms?” he asked matter-of-factly and Mickey just laughed. “I don’t have to wear’em so why should I buy them?” and Ian just shook his head and laughed as  he searched for the condom in the pockets of his jeans.

 

He ripped the packet open with his teeth and rolled the condom on, Mickey was watching every move he made and he was sure that no one should look so beautiful in everything he did. “How you wanna do this?” Ian asked and Mickey rolled his eyes, of course, the hot redhead had to talk. He sat up and got on all fours, Ian grabbed his left shoulder and right hip when he placed to head of his cock at Mickey’s entrance. One fast move and he was fully inside, Mickey moaned way to loud for his liking but it was amazing. He felt so full and he needed this guy to fuck him. Hard.

 

Ian moved slowly, making sure that Mickey could adjust. But he didn’t know what kind of a power bottom Mickey really was. “Fuck man, harder,” he panted and Ian did as told, he thrusted into Mickey hard enough for him to whimper. When Ian finally found the right angle, he kept thrusting into it and Mickey was panting loudly. “fffuuck,” he wined and his hands gave up, he fell onto his elbows and his cock was aching, Ian seemed to notice because he started jerking off the older male, still pounding into him. “if only you knew how hot you look right now,” Ian panted and he dug his nails into Mickey’s hips, scratching and bruising. Mickey couldn’t hold this any longer, “I’m gonna, fuck, I’m gonna come,” Mickey said and he almost fell down when he came in Ian’s hand and on his shirt under him.

 

It didn’t take long for Ian to come too, he rode out his orgasm and collapsed onto Mickey. They only now noticed how hot the summer air was and they were sweating, their bodies melting into each other. Mickey whimpered when Ian pulled out, feeling empty again. “fuck that was good,” Ian said, rolling next to Mickey. The thug hummed in agreement and pulled out his pack of smokes. He lit a cigarette and handed it to Ian. Mickey didn’t know what he should do next.

 

Normally, he would be getting dressed now and go home. But he didn’t want that though. What the hell was wrong with him? They were breathing normally again and after ten minutes they started to get dressed. And just sat there on the tree trunk, watching as the waves washed the shore. “You wanna.. you wanna do it again sometime?” Ian asked, very unsure about what the dark haired mystery was about to say. “Sure,” Mickey answered and he was surprised by his own reaction. They switched phones and exchanged numbers. Ian even told him which hotel he was staying at.

 

They went back and found Mandy and Jaden at the bar. Mandy was slightly drunk and wanted to go to the hotel, so Mickey had no choice but to go with her. Ian had suddenly disappeared with Jaden and Mickey was confused.

 

Only five minutes later the two of them came back, wearing their wetsuits and surfboards in their hand. Ian’s wetsuit was only half on and hanging on his hips. “We’re going for a night surf,” he smiled at Mickey, “first lesson tomorrow?”

 

Mickey couldn’t help but smile. Why the fuck was he smiling? “Yeah, sure, Firecrotch. Tomorrow,” He said.

 

“Promise?”

 

“Promise.” Mickey said as he held Mandy by her waist and walked back to their hotel.

 

 

 


End file.
